villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gilles De L'Enfer
Gilles De L'Enfer is a minor antagonist in the anime Hell Girl. Although he only appears in one episode, he is incredibely vile and one of the only characters fully aware of hell's and Ai Enma's existence. Since he challenges Ai and points out her lack of emotion, his appearance sets up the finale of the first season. He voiced by Jun Fukuyama who played Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass Personality Gilles is very arrogant, selfish and sadistic. He has no qualms hurting other people or sending him to hell for his own sake. He is very power-hungry and wants to become world famous. In his eyes, he believes revenge to be necessary and finds people who think otherwise to be hypocritical. He is also very snarky and likes to taunt or humiliatehis victims. Biography For unknown reasons, he was gifted with psychic powers since birth. As a child he already used them to cause trouble. His parents became scared and murdered him. He was sent to hell, but was able to escape using his powers. Gilles then massacred and banished his family to hell as punishment. Since then he used his powers to get what he wants and became a very famous TV psychic celebrity. Whenever he disliked someone he simply sent them to hell, leaving no evidence whatsoever. After Hell Girl aka Ai Enma became an internet phenomeon, Gilles wanted to face off against and fight her. He challenged another TV psychic named Esper Watanabe and fought him. By sending him to hell for a short time, he exposed that he was a fraud. Gilles then planned with the studio producer Aki Abe to make Esper so angry, that he'll call Hell Girl. They push him over the edge by humiliating him even more. Hajime Shibata, who tries to stop Ai, comes to see Gilles and tells him to give her the message, that revenge is meaningless. Gilles finds this to be quite laughable and thinks only revenge can calm a hateful heart. When Esper summons Ai, Gilles reveals it to be a live show and finally meets Hell Girl. He talks about how he wants to fight her to the death. None of the other crew members can see her and her companions though. They use their powers to scare everyone away and Gilles ties them to crosses. He is annoyed that Ai doesn't react and he spins her around and slams her against the walls. He then sends her to hell and is proud of his victory. But she returns and he is insulted, she doesn't want to personally fight him. Then Esper threatens to send him to hell by doing the deal with Ai. Gilles gets nervous and pretends to have forgiven him. But Esper doesn't buy it and pulls the string. Gilles is screaming in agony as he is carried to hell. He swear that he will return again and Ai silently ferries him forward. Category:Anime Villains Category:Psychics Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Orator Category:Damned Souls Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Embezzlers Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Con Artists Category:Mongers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mischievous Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Game Changer Category:Strategic Category:Deceased